Promise
by Kokoro-Yolin-chan
Summary: La vida puede ponerte en situaciones en las que no esperas estar, puedes culpar al destino... o simplemente hacer frente a lo que viene
1. Chapter 1

Mi primera historia en el mundo de Naruto, acerca de una e mis parejas favoritas!!!!

Apoyo la campaña Neji-Tenten, obviamante, y es por eso que me animo a subir esta historia, gracias a Midory por haberla leído (espero aún se acuerde de ella). El argumento puede parecerse a una historia muy conocida en este fandom; pero esperen!!!! no es lo que parece... sin más espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo la he disfrutado escribiendo.

Una introducción corta...

* * *

.

.

-Y bien, ¿qué es lo que tienes que decir?

La voz grave y pausada llegó a los oídos de la joven castaña con la misma potencia de una tormenta, lo era, literalmente.

-Yo…yo no se qué decir, todo esto es… es muy precipitado – los ojos de la joven miraban a los presentes tratando de encontrar algo que le dijera que esto era una broma, _debía_ serlo, _ella no podía estar en estar en esta situación._

El hombre que parecía ser el de mayor rango de entre la comitiva sentada frente a la joven, alzó una ceja con escepticismo; mientras que dentro de sí una sonrisa socarrona exigía salir de entre su aparentemente inexpresivo rostro. Él sabía que podía estar dando un paso en falso, pero aún así esperaba ver las reacciones de los presentes.

-No tienes que decir nada, más que aceptar nuestra propuesta- dijo sin más el hombre con quien había hablado primero.

-Pero yo no… - La voz de la joven quedó apagada por una voz autoritaria.

-No sólo es tu decisión, es también la de tus padres y de este consejo que ha decidido algo – quien había interrumpido era el hombre sentado a la diestra del hombre de mayor rango, se veía un tanto más viejo que el primero, pero aún así tenía una presencia que imponía, su mirada estaba fija en la joven castaña quien se intimidó con ello.

-Yo no… no quise molestarlo, gomen…

-Creo que debes saber pequeña, que la decisión no es sólo tuya, no es algo tan libre; nosotros solicitamos algo y creo que debes tomar en cuenta que también tú y tu familia saldrán beneficiados con esto – aunque el volumen de voz seguía siendo autoritario, sus ojos se mostraban más tranquilos, con lo que supuso que ese tono era el suyo propio; una voz que parecía siempre seria, como la de casi todos ellos…

¿Solicitar algo? Pese a los nervios y a la presión del momento no pudo evitar una punzada de ira, _ella no era algo como una mercancía_, ni tampoco era como si su familia estuviera necesitada de algo.

Había un hombre y una mujer sentados a cada lado de la joven y un poco más delante que ella que no habían hablado en un largo rato, parecían demasiado sorprendidos por alguna causa, sin embargo, el hombre pareció salir de su sorpresa para aclarar su garganta a manera de llamar la atención de los presentes.

-Esto es… es… - por un momento la joven pensó que alguien entraría en razón y saldría de esta "nueva dimensión" en la cual todos y todo parecía haberse vuelto loco – es…¡¡¡Sorprendente!!!. ¡No puedo cree que hayan pensado en mi hija para esto! – el hombre a cada lado de la castaña tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Los presentes frente a él soltaron un imperceptible suspiro de alivio.

-Eso quiere decir que nosotros, es decir… ustedes y nosotros seríamos… - la mujer de al lado izquierdo de la castaña contempló con el ceño un poco fruncido a la comitiva frente a ella.

-Así es – confirmó el jefe sentado frente a la mujer – comprendo que con sus costumbres con respecto a este tipo de acontecimientos; no hay ningún problema…

La mujer sonrió y con esto los temores de la chica crecieron a niveles más que extraordinarios. Miró a cada lado de ella y vio a los adultos sentados frente a ella, esto cada vez pintaba peor. Se miró con nerviosismo las mangas del kimono que esta noche se había visto obligada a usar sin saber bien el por qué, el kimono era de un color verde pálido y los bordes de las mangas que ahora estaba retorciendo entre sus dedos eran en tonos grises… como sus ojos.

En ese momento con un poco de miedo levantó la vista y trató de buscar la mirada de una persona en particular, la cual estaba sentada a la izquierda de la cabeza de la comitiva, trató de encontrar su mirada pero esa persona parecía que se negaba a mirarla directamente; la joven entonces observó atentamente su rostro, parecía imperturbable y, como siempre, se mostraba sereno.

¿Es que acaso no le afectaba todo esto?

¿Es que no le importaba lo que pasaba?

¿Es que en verdad no sentía nada?

No, eso no podía ser posible, se negaba a pensar que esa persona en especial pudiera ser tan insensible, la joven castaña bajó la cabeza con frustración, mientras apretaba los puños hasta que se le pusieron blancos los nudillos, sin embargo, sintió una mirada sobre ella, ese escalofrío que se siente cuando te sabes observada y en un segundo enfocó su vista hacia donde sentía la fuerza de la mirada.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, las miradas se cruzaron, y, a la vista de la mirada con experiencia del hombre mayor sentado a la derecha de quien presidía la comitiva, tardaron una eternidad en parpadear. Ambos jóvenes se sintieron temblar sin saber por qué.

¡Jóvenes!... Era lo que pensaba aquel anciano al mirar el pequeño espectáculo que nadie más que él parecía apreciar; todos estaban muy ocupados dándose felicitaciones adelantadas… era muy cierto que más sabía el diablo por viejo que por diablo… y es que lo que veía hacía que de verdad pensara que no se habían equivocado en esta decisión.

Al darse cuenta de que no habían dejado de verse, los dos jóvenes apartaron la mirada rápidamente; la joven que había estado absorta en la mirada de la otra persona vio a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que las personas a cada lado de ella y aún las personas sentadas frente a ella estaban muy contentas, al poner un poco más de atención a su plática se dio cuenta de que se estaban felicitando.

Rápidamente pensó en algo y trató de jugarse la última carta que se le ocurría para un momento como este.

-¿Pero por qué yo?, es decir yo no soy la mejor kunoichi de la aldea, ni siquiera salí de la academia con las mejores notas, ni siquiera yo… - miró a cada uno de sus lados, sus padres le miraban con una interrogante en el rostro – yo no pertenezco a ningún clan, mi familia es una familia normal y no todos en ella son ninjas.

La joven miraba a las personas delante de ella con un deje de desesperación, movía las manos y hacía gestos para que esas personas entendieran lo que trataba de decirles.

-Por favor, no tiene que ser modesta con nosotros, si bien usted no pertenece a ningún clan, ha demostrado su valía y fortaleza en numerosas ocasiones; de ello hemos sido informados. Por supuesto que mi propio sobrino puede dar fe sobre ello, ¿no es cierto?

De repente, todas las miradas se centraron en una persona, la cual por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué decir; este tipo de momentos le eran completamente raros pues siempre se había caracterizado por pensar cada una de sus acciones, por ser sereno y mantener la calma en todo momento.

No por nada se le tenía en el concepto de genio.

-Hai – Bien, no era la contestación más inteligente, ni tampoco la más expresiva, el tono que había utilizado parecía firme, pero hubo tres personas que notaron su nerviosismo tras esta breve contestación.

Sin embargo consiguió el efecto deseado: la persona que presidía la comitiva volteó el rostro hacia las personas frente a él con la satisfacción en su rostro y los adultos a cada lado de la castaña se mostraban completamente felices. Otros de los hombres que acompañaban al joven genio no pudieron evitar mirarlo con una sonrisa en el rostro y con un poco de envidia en la mirada, para fastidio del genio de su clan.

-Entonces todo está dicho, esto lo aclara todo. – El hombre de la comitiva miró al frente y tan imponente como parecía, con su largo cabello negro y sus ojos sin pupila se dirigió a todos los presentes y con voz majestuosa pronunció – Ahora por fin es oficial, Tenten de la familia Ama; usted es quien por decisión del consejo de nuestro clan, es la desposada de Neji, del clan Hyuga.

El mundo por fin se había vuelto loco…


	2. El Genio Hyuuga

Este fic había estado en el archivero desde hacía tiempo... y por fin decidí publicarlo; no creo que sea una historia demasiado larga. Espero que disfuten la lectura tanto como yo disfruto escribirla

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para esta historia, todo esto sin fin de lucro (no gano ni un centavo por ello), la única satisfacción que tengo es el recibir un comentario suyo y hacer que pasen un rato agradable leyendo.

Agradezco a **Anika-san, Akanne Hygurashi, Lin Vonferry, luzdeangel, AKIKO, missclover, Ariasujm-chan** por sus comentarios.

* * *

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

El Genio Hyuuga

..................................................

.

Una prometida.

Una persona con la que se casaría.

Una persona con la que pasaría el resto de su vida.

Una persona a su lado, con él, con una de las personas menos expresivas del país del fuego.

Tenía veinte años y sabía que, una vez más sería el Consejo del Clan quien decidiría su futuro; porque eran ellos quienes habían hablado de que se estaba haciendo mayor, que debía haber pronto una nueva generación y para ello no solo lo necesitaban a él; y porque ellos elegirían a la mejor prospecta para ello.

El Clan Hyuuga eran un clan de élite, el más numeroso de Konoha, eran una de las familias más ricas de la aldea, dueños de una de las técnicas de línea sucesoria más fuertes del mundo ninja, dueños de una gran fortaleza física (no sólo por ser ninjas sino por los entrenamientos extras a los que eran sometidos dentro de los terrenos del clan); además eran de los miembros más respetados de la comunidad, conocidos por su templanza y por su mente analítica. A un Hyuuga se le exigía lo que debía ser y lo que tenía que dar: debían ser los mejores dentro de sus equipos y en todo aspecto.

Neji había cumplido con todo ello, desde pequeño se había exigido eso… y lo había logrado; desde su estancia en la academia había ganado la admiración y el respeto de los demás, pero no lo había hecho por ello, sino para sentirse más seguro y tratar de probar la superioridad que en él mismo se notaba y que estaba por encima de los demás. Neji creía que había estado haciéndolo todo bien hasta ese momento, sin embargo ni él podía negarse ante ciertas normas no importando cuan respetado sea ahora en su clan.

Su clan que ahora le sugería amablemente asegurar una generación más para el honorable Clan Hyuuga…

Había estado dándole vueltas al asunto, no menospreciaba a Tenten; de hecho el era sería el primero en abogar por ella ya que le tenía una enorme confianza, sabía lo seria y comprometida que era con su trabajo, que siempre se había esforzado por ser mejor y sobresalir por sí misma; sin embargo todo lo anterior no lograba responder su duda: ¿Por qué ella?

Ellos habían formado parte del mismo equipo desde su salida de la academia, y habían seguido juntos aún después de él tener un rango mayor hasta que hacía casi tres años cada uno había tomado su camino; y hasta hacía poco más de medio año que habían vuelto a estar en contacto.

La duda era cuándo y por qué su tío y el demás consejo habían decidido que precisamente debía ser Tenten, había estado preguntándoselo y no podía resolver el misterio… bien podrían haber escogido a cualquier otra, las razones que había dado Tenten en la pequeña reunión hacía dos días eran razonables y el clan podría haber manda un comunicado a otra aldea, podrían haber querido afianzar lazos con algún otro clan, o estar cerca de algún miembro con un alto rango dentro de la Corte del País del Fuego… o miles de situaciones más. Claro que sería fácil saciar su curiosidad si preguntaba directamente a su tío u otro miembro del Consejo, pero eso se podía ver como una ofensa a las decisiones del mismo.

¡Pero no era eso!, era sólo que su expediente romántico era prácticamente nulo, no era un tipo de andar declarándose a cualquier chica linda que pasase junto a él, o como Lee jurándole amor eterno a una mujer que era muy obvio que estaba enamorada de otro… estaba seguro de conocerse y saber que nunca sería el tipo romántico o de andar perdiendo el tiempo en frivolidades pasajeras o que lo desconcentraran del camino que él mismo había planteado; sabía que en algún momento tendría que pasar por esto, sólo que jamás se imaginó enfrentarlo tan pronto y tan de improviso.

Y ahora se hallaba ante la perspectiva de compartir su vida con una persona… de la cual no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Sentía que le tenía cierto aprecio, sabía que era fuerte y que durante una misión confiaría en ella completamente, sabía que se preocuparía por ella si algo le pasara y que la cuidaría si estuviese enferma, de hecho esto último ya lo había hecho en algunas ocasiones en el pasado. Cariño, confianza, preocupación por la persona, dedicación y amistad, ¿no era en esto en lo que se debía basar un matrimonio o una relación? ¿sería eso suficiente para estar junto a una persona de por vida?

No conocía la respuesta, pero algo dentro de él quería probar si aquello podía ser cierto y si en verdad podía ser una razón válida, pero sentado allí en el tatami con la vista fija en uno de los patios de la Casa Principal sabía que no iba a encontrarla. Neji salió del trance en el que estaba cuando sintió una presencia cerca de él y para molestia suya, se notó a sí mismo con un deje de nerviosismo y molestia, pero haciendo gala de su carácter serio y su templanza se levantó y encaró a la persona que se había detenido a pocos metros de él; las miradas se encontraron y miles de comentarios luchaban por salir se entre los labios de las dos únicas personas en la habitación.

Neji no pude evitar evocar el último encuentro que habían tenido hacía pocos días en la casa de la chica frente a él.

_........................+.+.+.+.+........._

_-Entonces todo está dicho, esto lo aclara todo. – El hombre de la comitiva miró al frente y tan imponente como parecía, con su largo cabello negro y sus ojos sin pupila se dirigió a todos los presentes y con voz majestuosa pronunció – Ahora por fin es oficial, Tenten de la familia Ama; usted es quien por decisión del consejo de nuestro clan, es la desposada de Neji, del clan Hyuga._

_Neji podía mostrarse impasible, pero algo dentro de él se revolvía, salió de sus propias cavilaciones para percatarse de que los padres de Tenten y sus propios familiares se felicitaban mutuamente, todos sonreían satisfechos excepto los más involucrados en el meollo; sentada frente a él Tenten permanecía inmóvil, desconcertada y sin creer todo lo que es noche se había dicho, parecía tan fuera de lugar como él mismo se sentía, de un momento a otro la notó ensimismada, seguramente debatiéndose a sí misma si ponerse a gritar como cuando su sensei y su otro compañero de equipo comenzaban con sus locuras y de un momento a otro se levantó bruscamente acaparando la atención de los presentes._

_-¿Lo aclara todo?¡esto no está bien!_

_-Creíamos que ya todo se había aclarado, hemos decidido que usted es la más capacitada para esto, debe saber que no es una decisión tomada a la ligera y usted más que nadie debe saber cuan rígidos solemos ser con nuestras normas; así que se dar cuenta de que todo lo dicho es en serio y no una broma como usted parece suponer señorita – respondió el hombre mayor al lado de Hiashi Hyuuga._

_-¿La más capacitada?¡Esto no es un trabajo! – había espetado la castaña sin poder contenerse- Tal vez ustedes lo vean así, pero yo no ¡no es un trabajo! ¡Es el futuro de dos personas lo que se está decidiendo! _

_-Tenten, tranquilízate, estás siendo descortés, todo va a estar bien cielo…_

_-¡No mamá! No va a estar bien; todos ustedes están tratando de decidir qué es lo mejor para nosotros, pero no se han detenido a pensar si esto es lo que nosotros queremos, o … ¿qué pasa si yo me niego?_

_-¿Te negarías?- Hiashi ahora se dirigía directamente a ella- lo ha dicho mi padre Tenten, no es solo tu decisión, y no estás en posición de negarte, tus padres han dado su consentimiento y tu mejor que nadie debe estar al tanto de las tradiciones de tu familia con respecto a las mujeres y los arreglos matrimoniales._

_-¡Lo sé!, pero… pero yo no quiero que nadie decida en eso, ¡es mi vida! Al igual que para Neji, nadie debería decirnos qué hacer… _

-…_Y sin embargo ya está dicho… -Tenten miró sorprendida a su padre, rara era la vez en la que ese tono serio era escuchado- somos tus padres y creemos que es lo mejor para ti cielo…_

_La pequeña estancia quedó unos segundos en silencio, el cual fue roto por un suspiro._

_-Ahora aclarando todo, tal vez va siendo hora de retirarnos a descansar y después afinaremos los detalles, si nos disculpan…_

_-Claro, claro – la madre de Tenten parecía un tanto avergonzada tratando de tratar con familiaridad a tan respetables miembros de la aldea- fue un placer recibirlos, están en su casa… bueno técnicamente eso es cierto, ¿no? ¡cielos, estoy nerviosa!_

_-No hay cuidado joven señora- respondió el abuelo de Hinata –sin más creo que es hora de retirarnos._

_Y después de unos ligeros saludos y mutismo por parte de los dos protagonistas de esa noche, la comitiva del clan Hyuuga había salido de la casa de la familia Ama._

* * *

Con todo esto en mente Neji seguía mirando sin mostrar ninguna emoción a la joven frente a él.

-¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tu visita?

-Neji… - su voz sonaba un tanto lejana- tenemos que hablar…

* * *

.

Ah!!! Qué tal ha estado?, un poco corto lo se, pero aprovechando unas horas libres que tuve el jueves en la universidad, me puse a terminar este capítulo y si, lo corté en el mejor momento, pero esque esto es para que tengan pasarse una vez más por aquí si quieren saber de qué es de lo que van a hablar esos dos.


	3. Buscando la verdad

¡Hola a todos! Espero que hallan tenido un buen inicio de año, semestre... lo que sea. Les traigo un nuevo episodio de esta historia; aquí veremos un poco más acerca del por qué la elección de Tenten... ahhh más dudas; espero sea de su agrado y ya saben pueden dejar un review para decir lo que sea: comentarios buenos, malos, dudas existenciales... no, creo que no tanto...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen... yo sólo escribo esto por gusto y sin fines de lucro.

Agradezco a **Luz de Angel, missclover, Iron-Lilith, Akanne Hygurashi, kyo nakamura, Anika-san y una amiga** por los comentarios

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 3. **

**Buscando la verdad**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Y aquí estaba ella, en una casa de construcción antigua y elegante, en esta casa en la que no había adornos ostentosos ni una decoración recargada, la casa que era como un recordatorio de quienes eran quienes la habitaban: nada estaba fuera de lugar y todo tenía un por qué.

Después de la reunión la noche pasada en su casa había estado en un estado de negación y shock, su mente no procesaba lo que había pasado; no había podido dormir mucho y cuando lo consiguió en amanecer estaba más que cerca y luego, al despertarse quiso pensar que lo sucedido no había sido más que un mal sueño ocasionado por una sobredosis de dangos o por haber visto de nuevo una de las cursis películas a las que Sakura e Ino tenían tanto gusto; pero al verse con el mismo kimono que había portado en su "sueño" la aprensión volvió a su pecho y después de haber estado dando vuelas por su habitación por fin se había decidido: tenía que encontrar una respuesta, una que en verdad calmara sus inseguridades y que explicara cómo es que ella había acabado envuelta en los planes del Clan Hyuuga. Tratando de al menos estar presentable había salido técnicamente huyendo de su casa y así evitar a sus padres y sus comentarios.

Así fue como había alcanzado su destino, al principio había titubeado en llamar a la puerta y en qué decir cuando se abriera; y cuando se hallaba más sumida en su debate, la puerta había sido abierta por un habitante de la misma que de inmediato al verla la había saludado con una ligera reverencia y palabras formales que nunca antes habían sido dirigidas a ella al estar en esa casa… pero claro, ahora había un motivo por el cual su trato había cambiado.

Al entrar y encontrarse a tres miembros más del honorable Clan, la situación había sido la misma.

Después de saber en dónde se encontraba la persona por la cual estaba en esa misma casa, había caminado por pasillos que le eran ya familiares y que ahora se le presentaban desde una perspectiva distinta.

Ahora se encontraba frente a su… su… ¿su qué?

-¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tu visita?

-Neji… - su voz sonaba un tanto lejana- tenemos que hablar…

Miles de frases se cruzaron por su mente, ninguna de ellas demasiado coherente o que no exigiera golpear la cara del hombre frente a ella, ¿cuántas veces le había desesperado su estoicismo?

-¿Hablar? ¿de qué?

-¿¡De qué!? No lo sé, es sólo que hoy me desperté con unas inmensas ganas de preguntar cuál tipo de acondicionador usas….

-Deja el sarcasmo para otro momento Tenten, me refiero a que si es que tienes un punto en particular sobre el cual quieras discutir.

Las miradas estaban puestas la una en la otra.

5… 4…. 3… 2… 1…

Neji llevaba la cuenta para el momento en que su compañera explotara en enojo y dijera lo que había venido a decir; después de tantos años de conocerse había logrado aprender algunas de las manías de ella y cuando por fin terminó el tiempo vio como los labios se despegaban para soltar la perorata que estaba contenida.

-¡Obviamente tengo mucho que discutir! ¡Y tú me debes una explicación de cómo es que estoy inmiscuida en todo esto! ¡Porque que yo recuerde jamás me ofrecí para semejante honor!

-Bueno, pues muchas sí lo considerarían un honor…

-¿Es que en verdad estás de acuerdo con esto? – la mirada de estupefacción en la cara de Tenten era claramente visible - ¿Es que nunca se te ha ocurrido decir que no a algo que tu Clan te imponga? Pensé que era algo que ya habías dejado en el pasado.

-Basta – Neji ahora estaba hablando entre dientes, una clara evidencia de que comenzaba a enojarse – Has de saber que no era algo a lo cual yo pudiera negarme…

-Pues pudiste haber dicho un NO – interrumpió Tenten

-Deja de ser tan inmadura; tú misma sabes que hay mandatos que no se pueden romper, tu propia familia tiene algunas que nunca se han roto; y según sé el no acatar el compromiso se considera traición.

Tenten se quedó callada con estas últimas palabras, que bien sabía que eran ciertas… ninguna mujer en su familia había sido inmune a las reglas del matrimonio, pero que él se lo recordara… El mismo Neji sabía cuánto odiaba eso.

-Lo siento, no quise decirlo así; pero tienes que entender que fue algo que se decidió y yo en verdad no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

La habitación frente al jardín se quedó en silencio, un silencio incómodo.

-¿Por qué al menos no me lo dijiste la semana pasada?

La voz fue un susurro apenas, pero claramente perceptible para el genio. Quien esta vez no pudo más que voltear la cara un tanto incómodo para soltar la siguiente frase.

-No lo sabía…

-¿Disculpa? – Ahora sí que Tenten estaba sorprendida – Haré de cuenta como que no he oído que aceptaste comprometerte sin siquiera saber quién era la elegida…

Neji se removió incómodo en su lugar aún con la mirada dirigida a otro punto en la habitación, pero ¿qué más le podía decir? Ni él mismo lo había sabido hasta ese mismo día una hora antes de que partieran hacia la casa de los Ama.

-Hace cuatro días – comenzó Neji – mi abuelo me llamó a una reunión, pensé que era algo rutinario, sólo que esta vez fui yo el motivo de la reunión… y ahí comenzaron a decir que era un miembro del que estaban orgullosos, que había estado a la altura de lo que se esperaba de mí y que querían que yo continuara con eso…

Cuando comenzaron a decir sus logros y felicitarlo por eso, había comenzado a desconfiar de la reunión, pero no fue sino la palabra _continuar_ la cual le había dado el verdadero motivo de la reunión: matrimonio y descendencia. Y tratando de parecer sutiles trataban de hacerle tragar este cuento, bien, los dejaría continuar; pero si por un momento creían que de verdad que esta vez cedería…

.

.

_Y la persona con la que ustedes creen que es más conveniente llevar a cabo un compromiso es…_

_Todos los presentes callaron abruptamente, se les había dicho que el genio del clan no tardaría en deducir la verdad, y eso que solo habían pasado cinco minutos de la hora que se había previsto duraría la junta._

_-Bien, bien Neji. Les dije a estos señores que no sería fácil engañarte._

_Neji fijó la vista en su abuelo, estando frente a él tenía una ligera sonrisa o enorme si se le juzgaba bajo los estándares Hyuuga._

_-Jii-sama…_

_-Bueno, ahora que es obvio que no nos podemos ir por las ramas – dijo Hiashi mirando solemnemente a su sobrino – Neji… sabes que ya estás en edad de asumir ciertas responsabilidades que…_

_-Ya he asumido todas las responsabilidades que se me han pedido – respondió Neji con los puños apretados. El vocero del Clan se apresuró a hablar antes de que hubiera otra interrupción_

_-Bien, pasemos al asunto: Neji Hyuuga del Boke esta audiencia es para informarte que el Consejo del Clan entero ha decidido que ha llegado el momento para que tú des continuidad a…_

_-¿Decidir con quién debo dar continuidad al legado del Clan Hyuuga? – Neji tenía los hombros y la mandíbula igual de tensos – Me he esforzado para alcanzar y superar las expectativas que han puesto en mí, las he logrado y he cumplido con todas las normas impuestas… y si creen que sólo porque soy un miembro de la Rama Secundaria les da derecho a decidir sobre si tengo o no que casarme y con quién; están equivocados._

_Después de su discurso, miró con un deje de resentimiento a los miembros ahí reunidos y en especial a su tío con quien en tiempos recientes se había sentido muy cercano; pero esto le demostraba que todo ello no era nada comparado con los títulos que había entre ellos. Neji no notó que Hiashi Hyuuga lo miraba con una mezcla de exasperación y orgullo._

_-No es lo que piensas Neji, en verdad nos preocupas… te has entregado tanto a los entrenamientos y a tratar de superar tus propias expectativas que has dejado de lado ciertos aspectos, sabes que esto no es precipitado dada tu edad._

_-Creí que al menos se me dejaría elegir a mí con quién debo pasar mi vida._

_-No es una imposición – Hoshi Hyuga miraba a su nieto – bueno, tal vez ahora te lo parezca pero debes saber que nos preocupas y estoy seguro hemos hecho una excelente elección y con el tiempo sabrás apreciarlo y comprender por qué la elegimos._

_-Neji del Boke– El hombre a la izquierda de su abuelo continuó – esta no es una petición sino una decisión que se ha tomado y como tal, se debe respetar._

_-¿Y al menos tengo derecho a saber a quién este honorable Clan ha elegido?_

_Sin dejar que el sarcasmo en la frase le afectara Hoshi contestó en un tono enigmático._

_-Eso, mi honorable nieto, lo sabrás en su momento. No tendrás misiones estos días ya que dentro de poco nos presentaremos en su hogar._

_._

_._

-Así acabó eso… nadie me dijo nada más y supuse que tenía que ser alguien dentro de la aldea ya que no hicieron preparativos para algún viaje.

Sólo se oía el sonido del trino de las aves, Tenten no había conseguido las respuestas que esperaba, la conversación sólo le había causado más enigmas y un ligereo sentimiento de decepción: Neji no había tenido nada que ver con esta propuesta…

.

…Un momento… ¿ella en verdad estaba sintiéndose así? ¿en verdad esperaba que Neji tuviera algo que ver con todo esto?, bueno tal vez esto en verdad la estaba afectando.

.

Por su parte Neji analizaba en su mente las últimas frases de su abuelo, el asunto importante era saber qué se escondía tras esos comentarios, comprender por qué la niña que había estado tantos años a su lado era quien su Clan había tomado en cuenta… era un genio, pero sentía que algo demasiado obvio se le estaba escapando.

Hay momentos en esta vida que parecen predestinados, un momento en el que parece que las fuerzas que dominan este planeta confabulan para que algo suceda en el instante exacto, como si todo el universo dependiera de que eso pasara; y así es como las dos personas dentro de la habitación se encontraron mirando los ojos del otro. Por un instante los pensamientos que ocupaban su mente quedaron relegados… la misma sensación de la noche pasada al estar uno frente al otro.

Y, como siempre que uno de estos instantes sucede, algo lo debe de interrumpir. Murmullos y risas se escucharon por el pasillo y la puerta se abrió mostrando a quién menos se esperaban.

-¡Parece que ustedes no quieren perder el tiempo!

Para disgusto de Neji, Naruto acababa de ingresar, junto con su prima mayor y su abuelo. En este momento Hinata tenía una mirada de disculpa hacia su primo, su abuelo parecía alegre y Naruto estaba que desbordaba de alegría, como siempre.

-¡Hasta que por fin decidieron hacerlo público! Yo siempre dije que entre ustedes había algo más… tanto tiempo entrenando los dos solos, juntos… ¡Yo le dije a Hinata que eso ni yo me lo creía! Pero ¡¡claro es imposible engañar al próximo Hokage!!

Neji ahora miraba a Naruto y se preguntaba cuánto era que el mundo se había vuelto loco para que el ancestral y noble Clan Hyuuga aceptara entre sus filas a un miembro tan desacorde como el espécimen frente a él; pero claro, esto era posible si el extraño ser era una persona con su poder y además estaba tan prendado a la heredera del Clan como Naruto de su prima…

De repente Naruto tomó una expresión seria, como pocas veces se le había visto (una de ellas al defender a la aldea del ataque de Pain), miró a Neji y con voz calmada dijo:

-Neji, quiero decirte algo importante ahora que has tomado esta decisión… porque creo que tu compromiso llega en el mejor momento:

Tal vez Naruto estaba a punto de tener uno de sus extraños momento de lucidez y cordura… cosa rara y que merecía su atención; incluso su abuelo miró un tanto extrañado al rubio mientras que su prima comenzaba a ponerse roja y movía las manos y la cabeza negativamente hacia Naruto, como tratando de contener las siguientes palabras.

-¡Le decía a Sai que no porque tuvieras el cabello más largo y cuidado que Tenten, esos rasgos tan afeminados, ni porque de lejos te puedo confundir con Hinata eras gay! ¡¡Le he ganado la apuesta a Sai!! ¡¡Gracias a tí tengo un mes entero de ramen gratis!!

…

El shinobi de ojos azules se mostraba contento y seguro, como si lo que dijera fuera una de las mejores noticias jamás escuchadas…

* * *

Una de las sirvientas oyó reír fuertemente a la ahora prometida de Neji-san, y eso que estaba a varios pasillos de distancia… ¡parecía que las cosas entre esos dos iban bien!

* * *

Neji sintió como su mandíbula se apretaba, sus músculos se tensaban y su técnica ocular se liberaba sin siquiera convocarla; por un instante se preguntó si su prima lo odiaría por dejarla viuda antes de tiempo…

.

.

* * *

Ahh!! Cómo vieron el capítulo? ¿Les gustó? Yo también tengo muchas preguntas para Neji... ¡¡yo también quiero saber qué acondicionado usa!!

En verdad desearía tener un cabello tan lindo cómo el de él. Espero que hallan disfrutado la lectura y nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo.

Y ya saben, pongamos cada una/o un granito de arena para apoyar a esta pareja.


	4. La razón de una decisión

Antes que nada quiero desearles a todos un buen inicio de año y que los que están de vacaciones lo estén disfrutando al máximo con su familia, amigos, etc. Y ahora les traigo este capítulo que espero disfruten mucho. Felices fiestas y si se portan mal... al menos inviten, jejeje.

Mil gracias a Lorena (Belerofonte) por tomarse la molestia de revisar este capítulo. Y este capítulo es para ella como un regalo de cumpleaños (un poco atrasado) y un regalo de Navidad. Que espero le guste :)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto-sama y yo sólo hago volar mi imaginación con sus personajes.

Mil gracias a : **Missclover, LaCoFla, Ariasujm-chan, Chica-anime 4 ever, Anika-san, AisakaTaiga, NeJiTeN 4eVeR, Vistoria, y Luz de Angel** por sus cometarios

* * *

**Capítulo 4. La razón de una decisión**

Mientras que Hinata y Tenten curaban a Naruto de los golpes provocados por el Juken y Neji había ido a reportarse al cuartel, Hoshi Hyuga tomaba el té contemplando el área de entrenamiento en la casa principal de la familia Hyuga rogando que su nieta aprendiera a calmar a ese prometido suyo, ¡ese chico sí que tenía un tino para decir las cosas de manera sutil!. El pobre de Naruto había acabado estampado en una de las paredes con todos sus puntos de chakra bloqueados, Hoshi pensaba que ese chico pese a lo poderoso que parecía en unos aspectos en otros era… ¿cómo decirlo?...un pobre tonto. Aunque al menos tenía a su nieta para sentar un poco de mesura en él.

Hiashi casi había tenido un ataque al corazón al enterarse de la relación de estos dos e incluso había tratado de alentar a su hija a terminar la relación, sin embargo y por primera vez ésta se había mostrado firme y había hablado de tal manera que sus argumentos fueron irrefutables incluso para los miembros más antiguos del Consejo; su actitud había dejado un buen sabor de boca y muchos se mostraron confiados en que con Naruto a su lado, la heredera del Clan mostraría más a menudo ese carácter.

Había pasado medio año desde entonces y el Consejo había volteado la vista hacia su otro heredero, mucho se había discutido sobre quién podría ser la elegida para Neji, unos pensaban que se podría convocar a familias importantes de la Nación del Fuego para estar cerca del favor del Feudal, pero los más arraigados a las raíces tenían la férrea idea de que el clan no necesitaba los favores de nadie y que lo que debían buscar era una kunoichi fuerte, aguerrida y de preferencia sin una línea sucesoria que interfiriera con la sangre Hyuga para dar continuidad a una nueva generación de guerreros, pues ésta era la principal naturaleza del clan.

Las reuniones habían sido secretas y no querían precipitarse; sin embargo muchos estaban preocupados por la impasividad del genio para con el sexo contrario ya que no tardó en llegar a oídos del Clan aquella anécdota hace tres años cuando el equipo de Neji había escoltado a la hija de un rico comerciante, la cual quedó fascinada con Neji a quien incluso invitó a pasar una temporada un su hogar… a lo que él había contestado que su responsabilidad como ninja no le permitía semejantes libertades y que su trabajo de protegerla no había sido hecho precisamente por gusto, sino por órdenes de sus superiores… y también le había pedido que dejara de bajarse el kimono más allá de lo moral y públicamente permitido… y que también dejara de querer meterle mano cada vez que se le acercara, a lo cual la joven obviamente se mostró furiosa e indignada.

Su nieto era un ninja recto, seguro y con modales fríos que nunca perdía su fachada, o más bien _casi_ nunca la perdía.

Y ese casi era la razón por la que lo habían comprometido, ese casi era la razón de interminables discusiones entre los miembros del Consejo, ese casi era una chica experta en armas, ese casi… era Tenten.

Hoshi Hyuga rememoró cómo era que había visto quebrar la perfecta fachada del Genio Hyuga.

_Flasback_

_Tenía poco que el Equipo Gai había vuelto a ponerse en contacto, así que por los viejos tiempos decidieron entrenar un día juntos y ver cómo es que cada uno había avanzado. Neji había ofrecido la mansión Hyuga puesto que su anterior lugar de entrenamiento ahora era utilizado por un nuevo equipo genin._

_Los primeros en dar muestra de sus habilidades fueron Lee y Neji en una espectacular muestra de taijujtsu. Lee se había vuelto más rápido y ahora podía hacer frente al genio sin la necesidad de abrir ninguna puerta; todo este despliegue de técnicas estaba siendo observado por Hoshi, Hinata y Hanabi._

_Unos minutos después un pequeño error de Lee al aterrizar fue aprovechado por Neji para derribarlo y dar por finalizado el encuentro._

_-¡Yosh Neji-kun! ¡Fue verdaderamente increíble, fenomenal! ¡No esperaba menos de mi rival!_

_-Al parecer tu entrenamiento ha servido Lee, pero tal vez no lo suficiente._

_-Increíbles y soberbias palabras querido amigo, pero verás que en nuestro siguiente encuentro te derrotaré-dijo Lee tocando el hombro de Neji._

_-Eso lo veremos._

_-Siempre tan presumido Neji,ni todos los años que llevo de conocerte deja de sorprenderme ese carácter tuyo- habló Tenten dirigiéndose hacia él._

_-Sólo decía lo que es evidente, si Lee hubiera entrenado un poco más podría haberme vencido al menos esta vez._

_-¡Claro, claro! Lo que tú digas genio; ahora vamos un duelo entre tú y yo ¡Verás lo que entrenar en la División Especial de Armas de Konoha puede hacer!_

_-Creí que sólo entrenabas a los niños de la academia-dijo Neji extrañado._

_-Si bueno, se supone que debo estar en buena forma y ser experta en lo que hago; sería realmente tonto que perdiera la habilidad en la que soy maestra, ¿no?_

_Rápidamente Tenten sacó un kunai en dirección a Neji, quien para sorpresa de todos no se movió. El kunai fue aparentemente lanzado hacia la yugular de Neji y pasó realmente cerca dejando una pequeña, delgada y casi imperceptible marca roja en su cuello. Ese kunai pudo haber causado un gran daño, pero el Genio sabía que su compañera no le haría daño con aquel utensilio ya que era con él con quien había entrenado y perfeccionado su puntería y era quien mejor conocía lo certera que esta podía ser. Con un sonido sordo el kunai se detuvo en la pared y Neji miró con una ceja levantada a su amiga._

_-¿Y eres tú quien dice que yo soy un presumido?_

_Tenten sonrió de vuelta y se encaminó al centro del lugar del duelo, Neji negó con la cabeza y se puso delante de su contrincante y el duelo comenzó._

_Con un bo Tenten se lanzó contra Neji, quien a base de bloqueos conseguía parar los ataques y la espléndida muestra del manejo de armas por parte de la chica._

_Hoshi estaba realmente sorprendido, ¿Neji había bromeado'?_

_-Tenten es la única persona con la que Neji bromea- dijo Lee contestando a las preguntas no expresadas- al menos la única a la que no contesta mal o va a una camilla después de ello._

_Hoshi hizo un asentimiento y continuó viendo el combate, Tenten había conseguido golpear varias veces al genio y esquivar otros tantos golpes más._

_-Ustedes son muy buenos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, un verdadero equipo especialista en eso._

_-Si bueno, Gai-sensei nos ha enseñado mucho de lo que sabemos._

_-¡Seguramente! Si entrenaban todos juntos supongo…_

_Una risa cortó lo que Hoshi iba a decir._

_-Nosotros no entrenábamos juntos, no al menos tan seguido como otros grupos; la verdad es que Neji y Tenten entrenaban por su cuenta y Gai-sensei y yo nos dedicábamos a hacer brillar el fuego de la juventud- dijo Lee con el puño en alto y una sonrisa radiante- a veces creo que a Neji le molestaba algo acerca de nosotros. Me pregunto qué será…¡pero yo creo qué es__ que el fuego de Neji no brilla tanto como el mío o el de Gai-sensei!._

_-Entonces mi nieto y la señorita Tenten pasaban mucho tiempo solos-dijo Hoshi sin hacer caso al último comentario de Lee- debió de ser múy difícil para ella…_

_-Si bueno, Tenten es la única que puede soportar el mal humor de Neji, puede que parezcan muy diferentes, pero tienen más en común de lo que parece._

_-Parece una ninja entregada a su trabajo._

_-Mucho, más de una vez el mismo Neji le ha dicho que debe tomarse las cosas con más calma y relajarse, irónico ¿no?_

_-Definitivamente._

_Un bloqueo, una patada conecta con un golpe, un nuevo bloqueo y un contraataque con el bo y una vuelta que terminó con un rollo de invocación que desplegó una lluvia de kunais, rápidamente Neji los esquivó con una de las legendarias técnicas de su clan pero al voltear la vista hacia su contrincante la encontró cayendo directamente sobre él apuntando con el bo a su cara ; asombrado de la velocidad y el tiempo de reacción Neji no pudo hacer otra cosa que lanzarse hacia un lado para esquivar el golpe por poco. Al aterrizar y sin perder el tiempo Tenten deslizó su pierna para hacer una barrida pero Neji le sorprendió con una patada que le rozó el hombro. _

_Un momento como este le había costado el encuentro a Lee. ¡Maldito Genio! Con un movimiento torpe Tenten trató de incorporarse y logró esquivar dos golpes más del puño suave, pero no había podido estabilizarse del todo y trastabillando se lanzó con todo para arremeter contra Neji quien un poco confiado dio un paso hacia atrás; pero Neji, el Gran Genio Hyuga no contó con que un pequeño kunai se atravesaría en su camino y con un pequeño paso hacia atrás sucedió lo inevitable y la gravedad hizo lo suyo y cayó sin ningún tipo de gracia sobre su trasero con el rostro pintado de desconcierto._

_Por su parte Tenten se estabilizó con no menos gracia a escasos centímetros de caer sobre su compañero, lo que hubiera sido el tiro de gracia para tan magnánimo entrenamiento de un capitán de escuadrón ANBU y la maestra de armas de la escuela de Konoha._

_Un silencio profundo se hizo, sólo roto por las agitadas respiraciones de los combatientes; los espectadores miraban con incredulidad el hecho y no sabían que hacer o qué decir, y luego de unos segundos una carcajada rompió la atmósfera._

_-He aquí una muestra de un perfecto aterrizaje para desconcertar al enemigo- dijo Tenten con las manos en el estómago por el esfuerzo de reír._

_Una pequeña risa ocultada por una discreta tos hizo apartar de Tenten __el rostro sonrojado de Neji; Hanabi quien ahora tosía desvió la mirada de un enojado genio, Hinata estaba sonrojada y con la mirada hacia sus manos, Lee tenía una estoica mirada al frente que hubiera sido creíble si no estuviera apretando __tan fuerte sus manos sobre sus piernas ni mordiéndose los labios en un esfuerzo por sonreír y Hoshi Hyuga sólo tenía una ceja levantada._

_-Al menos esto no ocurrió en un campo de batalla, hubiera sido fatal._

_-Lo lamento jii-sama._

_Aún en el suelo y enojado Neji __volteó la vista hacia __su contrincante que en ningún momento había parado de reír._

_-Al menos podrías tenderme una mano._

_-O tal vez podría seguirme riendo._

_-Muy graciosa - dijo Neji tomando la mano frente a él- de no haber sido por ese pequeño detalle ambos sabemos quién hubiera ganado._

_-Seguro-dijo Tenten muy seria._

_-¿Seguro?_

_-Sí, ahora ya sé por qué dicen que el tamaño no importa, ¡de ahora en adelante tendré cuidado con lo que hay en el suelo!_

_Sin poder evitarlo todos los presentes soltaron una risa mientras Neji dirigía una mirada enojada a su compañera, que pudo pasar desapercibida para los jóvenes, pero no para alguien con más experiencia en la vida._

_Una chispa recorrió el cuerpo de Hoshi, miró de nuevo a su nieto y a la chica percatándose que bajo esa aparente mirada de molestia había algo más… algo más… ¿qué era?_

_¡Claro!_

_Fin del Flashback_

Hoshi recordó que ese día supo que Tenten era la indicada para Neji, no costó mucho convencer a Hiashi de que lo apoyara, sobre todo después de haberle contado lo sucedido ese día.

Neji podría parecer estóico en muchos aspectos, pero ese día Hoshi Hyuga descubrió que había algo, o más bien _alguien_ que destruía esa fachada.

Descubrió que Neji sólo reía con Tenten.

* * *

Qué tal? Les ha gustado? Espero que sí y que lo disfruten leyendo. Espero que este año les fuera bien y que el siguiente sea aún mejor. Nos estaremos leyendo pronto y sigan apoyando a esta pareja!


	5. De Cuestionamientos, Rumores y Sai

Si, lo se... hace miles de años que ni mis luces en Fanfiction; no hay excusa para eso. Pero mi disculpa viene en forma de un capítulo, espero la acepten y les guste. Un Feliz Año Nuevo muy pero muy atrasado.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama... yo sólo dejo volar mi imaginación esperando les guste lo escrito.

Gracias a **selene uchiha, kyo nakamura, Little Indulgence, Missclover, Anika-san, Chica-anime 4ever, Ariasujm-chan y Franchesk** por sus maravillosos comentarios.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 5. De Cuestionamientos, Rumores y Sai.**

.

.

Hacía solo una semana que la comitiva del clan Hyuga había ingresado a la casa de la familia Ama, y dado que la familia Ama vivía en un conjunto de casas conectadas por un patio común, todos los pertenecientes a la familia se habían enterado del porqué de esta visita. Según las costumbres de la familia Ama, eran los hombres quienes cuidaban de las mujeres y esto se extendía hasta los arreglos matrimoniales y la búsqueda de un buen hombre; podía parecer poco práctico y autoritario para las mujeres pues si la familia lo ordenaba, un matrimonio tendría que llevarse a cabo. Pero la verdad es que hacía ya varios años que no se obligaba a nadie porque era más fácil dejar que las mujeres eligieran un compañero y después "arreglar" el compromiso.

La madre de Tenten, Mei, era hija de un artesano del metal, con una experiencia muy apreciada dentro de la comunidad ninja: se especializaba en el trabajo de armas; y así los padres de Tenten se habían casado por un común acuerdo entre sus familias desde que eran pequeños y al haber crecido cerca el uno del otro los había hecho conocerse y enamorarse y para cuando el compromiso se debió hacer efectivo, ninguno de los dos puso objeción; lo único que había entristecido a Mei es que una vez dentro de esta familia su hija no pudiera tener tanta suerte como ella para encontrar un compañero de vida.

Mei era una mujer de ideas libres, las cuales había inculcado en su hija y mientras miraba las fotos de la misma de pequeña pedía no haberse equivocado en aceptar esta unión.

-Yo creo que Neji será un buen yerno, además es guapo y presumo que tendremos unos nietos muy lindos.

Mei miró con condescendencia a su marido.

-¿No crees que es muy pronto para hablar de nietos cuando ni siquiera se han casado? Además ese comentario es realmente idiota.

-Neji es guapo.

-¡Vaya! Si no fueras mi marido creería que quien quiere casarse con el muchacho eres tú.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo puedo hacer el comentario que quiera! Estoy muy seguro de mi sexualidad para saber que un comentario así no afecta mi hombría- Ryusei miró molesto a su mujer- además yo ya quiero tener nietos.

-Da gracias que Tenten está en la academia, si te oye decir eso probablemente haga uso de esa fantástica puntería… y yo no la detendría.

Ryusei miró molesto a su mujer.

Mei sonrió y siguió inspeccionando las fotografías, una de ellas llamó su atención. Dos niñas estaban tomadas de las manos.

Casi había olvidado todo eso que había sucedido hace menos de cinco años, es curioso como todo puede cambiar de un momento a otro, cómo a veces el qué dirán y la presión social valían más que los sentimientos y las emociones de las personas. ¿Sería acaso que ella y Ryusei estaban actuando del mismo modo que ese hombre? ¿Se estaban equivocando sin remedio en este compromiso?

Según la lectura de cartas que su abuela había hecho decía que este compromiso entre su hija y el genio del Clan Hyuga era favorable… si aprendían a confiar el uno en el otro. Claro que lo que decían las cartas no era infalible, ella misma lo había visto, pero como madre no podía evitar preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto.

.

.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._..

.

-¿Entonces son ciertos los rumores?

-Ya te dije que no lo sé.

-¡No mientas, sé que sabes algo!

-Y yo ya te he dicho que no sé nada y si lo supiera no te lo diría. ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

-Venga Sakura, conmigo no tienes que hacerte la correcta, te conozco muy bien y sé que te mueres por contarlo.

Sakura miró a Ino mostrando enfado, pero la verdad es que la rubia tenía razón, su Inner moría por contar lo que había visto y escuchado, quería intercambiar opiniones y tratar de recrear lo que podría ser el chisme del años, mejor aún que aquel que decía que tras esas capas de ropa, Shino tenía un cuerpo de infarto (o al menos eso decían unas mujeres que lo habían visto bañarse en un lago cuando estaban en misión); pero se supone que ella no debería andar contando lo que ocurría en el despacho de la Hokage. Claro, tampoco es que fuera un secreto de estado ni una misión de Rango A, pero ella debía guardar la calma, mostrarse seria, responsable y…

-Está bien, de todas maneras iré a ver a Sai al cuartel ANBU antes de irme de misión, supongo que allá ya deben saberlo, es una lástima que mi misión dure una semana cuando menos. ¡Adiós Frentona!

-¡Espera! Si sabes algo antes que yo debes decírmelo.

Ino se volvió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sabía que no podrías resistirte, eres demasiado débil Sakura.

-Calla Cerda, si quieres que te cuente lo que se.

-Vale, vale, pero dime lo que sabes.

Y así Sakura se preparó para relatar lo que podría ser el principio de un buen chisme.

-Ok, bueno pues hace unos días estábamos revisando unos pendientes con Tsunade-sama, Shizune y Kotetsu por los exámenes de la academia y la elección de los nuevos sens…

-¡Eso no es importante Sakura!

-¡No interrumpas Ino-Cerda! ¡Trato de hacerlo más interesante! Pero está bien; como te dije estábamos en el despacho cuando nos anunciaron que Hiashi Hyuga y Ryusei Ama querían hablar con Tsunade-sama, los hicieron pasar y con ellos venía varios miembros de ambas familias, al principio pensamos que podía haber un altercado entre ellos, pero pidieron hablar para hacer algunos trámites y pedir una licencia de matrimonio.

-Pensé que los trámites para el matrimonio de Hinata y Naruto ya habían sido ordenadas.

-Eso mismo dijo Tsunade-sama, pero Hiashi-sama le dijo que no era para Hinata, sino para Neji; como imaginarás a todos se nos cayó la mandíbula, porque bueno… ¡es Neji! Y después Hiashi-sama dijo que quería hablar con ella en privado para fijar unas cláusulas con la familia Ama… Y eso es todo porque Tsunade-sama nos hizo salir para hablar a solas con ellos y ya no oímos nada.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Neji se va a casar! ¡Neji-yo-no-vivo-para-nada-más-que-entrenar! ¡Y con Tenten! Siempre dijo que nada de nada con el Genio.

-Bueno, nunca mencionaron el nombre de Tenten así que podría ser alguna otra chica de su familia.

-¿Crees? ¿Quién más si no podría ser? Siempre iban tan juntos…

-Eso no quiere decir nada Ino, Tenten es nuestra amiga y ella nos hubiera dicho si había algo, ¿cierto?

-Bueno, la única manera de saber la verdad es preguntándoselo a la fuente- dijo Ino mirando el reloj en la pared- mira la hora, las clases de la academia están por terminar ¿te apetece ir?

Sakura sonrió con entusiasmo y ambas amigas caminaron hacia la salida.

.

.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._..

.

Neji estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio revisando los expedientes de su última misión, uno de sus elementos estará de baja temporal para recuperarse de las lesiones y hasta entonces tendría que pensar en un candidato para el puesto.

-Van a decirme algo o se van a quedar todo el día mirándome.

-Lo sentimos capitán-dijo un hombre.

-Tuvieron un buen desempeño en la misión, no necesitan preocuparse por alguna amonestación y según el informe Koji no está en peligro y sólo necesita reposo.

-Eso ya lo sabemos capitán, pero nosotros… bueno, queríamos saber o preguntar…

Neji miró a los tres miembros presentes de su escuadrón con una ceja alzada y su inteligente mirada puesta en ellos (dos hombre y una mujer, todos mayores que él) y los incitó a continuar.

-Lo que queremos saber-dijo la mujer- es qué va a pasar cuando esté de baja temporal y cuándo va a ser eso.

-¿Puedes explicarme por qué creen que yo debo estar de baja? Que yo no estoy herido

-Bueno, pero estará un tiempo fuera, ¿no? Además según lo que dicen…

Todos callaron, evidentemente Neji Hyuga se estaba enojando con su parloteo; y sabían que un Neji enojado era de temer.

-¿Alguien puede decir de qué me estoy perdiendo?

-Bu-bueno, nosotros hemos oído que… digo, no sabemos si es cierto;pero el otro día vieron en la Torre de la Hokage a su…

De pronto un grupo de personas pasó delante de la habitación, dos figuras se rezagaron e ingresaron por la puerta abierta.

-Buen día Neji-san-dijo uno de los individuos mientras el otro sólo hacía un movimiento con la cabeza.

-Shino, Sai, bueno día- ambos chicos mencionados se quitaron las máscaras son formas animales que cubrían sus rostros.

_Tres de los hombres más parlanchines del País del Fuego._

-Supimos que uno de tus hombres está herido-dijo Sai- esperamos que no sea nada grave.

-Un brazo roto y contusiones, nada de cuidado.

El Capitán Neji Hyuga era muy conocido por anticipar los movimientos de sus contrincantes, por saber cómo y cuándo atacar ya que era un experto en analizar a los adversarios. Y supo que la siguiente vez que Sai abriera la boca nada bueno podría salir… y también estaba el hecho de que aún estaba enojado por la dichosa apuesta entre este y Naruto.

-Felicidades por tu compromiso Neji-san-Sai dejó caer la bomba.

Mutismo por todos.

Una vez más Neji se quedaba sin palabras, estaba ocurriendo muy a menudo.

-¡Entonces si es cierto Capitán!-dijo la mujer con alegría.

Un breve asentimiento con la cabeza lo confirmó.

-Por eso preguntábamos cuándo se ausentaría, porque se tomará unos días libres ¿no?- dijo otro hombre con la mirada sugerente.

-Seguramente-dijo Sai-el Capitán Hyuga tiene mucho que aprender, ya que al parecer y según Naruto es virgen; y debemos confiar en Naruto ya que también estaba en lo cierto al decir que el Capitán no era gay como yo creía.

Shino y su indescifrable mirar se posaron en Neji mientras pensaba en lo directo que a veces podía llegar a ser Sai; esa era su manera de ser… todos lo sabían y lo mejor era no tomar tan en serio sus comentarios pese a que la mayoría de las veces no eran más que la verdad. Su vista pasó del hombre sentado tras un escritorio a la ventana a un costado de la habitación; el sonido del viento pasar entre los árboles y el trino de los pájaros eran los únicos sonidos que se percibían. Soltó un imperceptible suspiro mientras que se hacía hacia un costado, no fuera a ser que Sai cayera sobre él, todo esto ocurrió en un segundo mientras tomaba nota de mandar llamar a un carpintero para que compusiera la pared.

-¡Byakugan!

¡Crack!

Si, efectivamente, se necesitaría un carpintero… o tal vez dos.

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí y si tienen algo que decir o tomatazos virtuales que aventar, favor de dar click a ese botoncito azul. Por cierto, ya tengo el otro capítulo, sólo falta la edición. Saludos y Neji´s abrazables para todas. Si hay algún chico... también Tenten´s abrazables para ustedes.


	6. Una no tan esperada charla

Si, si lo sé… ha pasado mucho tiempo; pero ya por fin está listo este capítulo.

Como ya lo había dicho antes esta no va a ser una historia muy larga, no va a ir más allá de 15 capítulos; había pensado en hacerla de 10 pero como verán aún no llegamos a la parte más buena y dramática del asunto y quiero desarrollar más cosas en el fic. No desesperen. Voy a meter en el fic unos personajes de mi autoría que serán los que causarán problemas a nuestros protagonistas.

Espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos y los lectores a:

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama... yo sólo dejo volar mi imaginación esperando les guste lo escrito**. **

**Sólo para aclarar, el nombre verdadero (o al menos el nombre que está en Wikipedia) del abuelo de Neji es ****Hideki****, sólo para aclarar que el nombre que aparece en este fic lo elegí yo y que la personalidad que pongo es muy diferente a la que se muestra en el anime y manga. **

Gracias a **Ariasujm-chan**, **Anika-san**, **selene uchiha**, **angyhyuga01**, **Gatita Hyuga**, **Missclover**, **aniota21** y **Chica-anime 4ever**. Y a las personas que han agregados esta historia a sus alertas y favoritos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6. Una no tan esperada charla.**

**.**

**.**

La clase de Manejo de Armas con los niños de 10 años había sido la última de Tenten esta tarde; el grupo parecía compuesto por niños que parecían creer que las shurikens eran la versión ninja de los aviones de papel y para el final de la clase agradecía a todos los dioses que sus alumnos conservaran ambos ojos intactos.

Kurenai-sensei ahora era la directora de la Academia Ninja de Konoha y en la junta de esta mañana había estado hablando acerca de la conformación de los nuevos grupos genin para los alumnos que este año se graduaban y los sensei que les serían asignados. Kurenai la había incitado a que ella se hiciera cargo de uno de los equipos e Iruka había estado de acuerdo con ello argumentando lo bien que se llevaba con los niños y lo hábil que era manejándolos en clase; pero ella no sabía que pensar… Ser sensei de un equipo era una responsabilidad muy grande; no es que huyera de las responsabilidades, pero no era lo mismo ver a los niños unas cuantas horas al día y después dejarlos ir sanos y salvos a sus casas. Ella lo había vivido como alumna; era formar un vínculo muy fuerte con ellos, preocuparse por ellos, velar por ellos, ayudarles con sus miedos, sus problemas, sus vidas…

Tenten se consideraba afortunada de haber tenido a Maito Gai como su sensei; no sólo por el gran guerrero que era sino porque había sido como un segundo padre para ella pese a lo pesado que podía ser a veces. Había podido sacar el potencial en ella, había confiado en ella y en sus sueños pero sobre todo porque había ayudado a que los alcanzara.

Con todo es o sentía pánico, ¿podría ella ser capaz de cargar con la responsabilidad de tener tres vidas dependiendo de ella? ¿Sería capaz de transmitirles verdaderos conocimientos para su vida como ninjas?

Tu sensei marcaba fuertemente tu vida y tu desarrollo como ninja. Maito Gai se esforzaba cada día. Tenten, Lee y Neji habían aprendido a no conformarse y a entrenar para ser más fuertes de lo que eran cada día. Asuma había ayudado a Shikamaru, Ino y Choji a encontrar su fortaleza interna y a no dejar que sus propios miedos los vencieran. Kurenai había inculcado el poder ver más allá de lo que sus sentidos decían y Kakashi nunca había dejado que sus alumnos se rindieran ni subestimaran el poder de los lazos que los unían y el valor del trabajo en equipo.

Un compromiso tan fuerte no puede ser tomado a la ligera y si bien como había dicho Iruka-sensei ella se llevaba bien con los alumnos de su clase por su carácter alegre, también podía ser firme y estricta si se requería. Y Tenten sentía que en ese aspecto estaba muy por delante de muchos otros colegas, ya que algunos de ellos habían olvidado lo que era ser un ninja primerizo y que de la academia no salías con la preparación de un ANBU. Por otro lado ser sensei de genin quería decir que por un tiempo no habría misiones interesantes: ¡Hola a las búsquedas de animales perdidos! Y adiós a las misiones de infiltración y rastreo de grandes criminales… era de pensarse.

Su modelo a seguir como Kunoichi era Tsunade-sama y si ella bien había tenido varias aprendices, nunca había sido sensei de un grupo Genin, pero Tenten siempre había tenido curiosidad por comandar un pequeño equipo. Con el suyo propio Neji generalmente tomaba el mando por su mente tan analítica, pero claro que no era lo mismo capitanear un equipo con habilidades ya probadas que con niños en desarrollo. Sonrió al pensar en los problemas que podrá tener Neji si fuera un sensei genin ¡pobres niños! Seguramente acabarían en la morgue en un día, Neji no solía ser paciente ni con ellos; y a todo esto ¿qué hacía pensando en Neji tanto? Bueno probablemente porque ahora ERA su prometido. Si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, Neji había estado en sus pensamientos de manera constante… más tiempo de lo que normalmente ocupaba en sus pensamientos; y eso ya era decir mucho. Curioso que era su compañero de equipo y uno de sus mejores amigos y ahora su prometido, la persona con la que se iba a casar y con la que pasaría el resto de su vida; y de quien más se sentía alejada en este momento.

-Hyuga Tenten

-¿Ah?-fue lo que la interpelada inteligentemente respondió.

El sonido de unas risas tan conocidas no alegraron en nada a Tenten.

-¿Sabes? Sólo quería probar cómo se escuchaba tu nuevo nombre.

-¡Ino deja de molestarla!

-Vale, vale.

-Hola chicas… no saben la alegría que me da verlas; es una lástima que tenga tanta prisa y…

-¿Prisa? ¿Para ir con Neji a elegir las flores?

Cuando un enemigo tiende una buena trampa y sabes que no tienes escapatoria, sólo queda el rendirte o el luchar para enfrentar las cosas. Y Tenten sabía que postergar este encuentro sólo empeoraría las cosas y causaría más habladurías de las que ya probablemente había… y por esta vez la chica que ayudó a derrotar a Kinkaru* se rindió.

-Bien-dijo con un suspiro resignado-¿qué quieren saber?

.

.

.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._..

.

Molesto no alcanzaba a definir cómo se sentía. Tenía ganas de seguir golpeando a Sai (que para cuando él salía de aquel despacho ya estaba más que inconsciente) o mejor aún: golpear al gran tarado de Naruto. Sinceramente a aquel idiota ya le estaba pasando la factura tantas peleas y tantos golpes, porque no encontraba otra explicación para su estupidez extrema. Aunque pensándolo mejor, tal vez todos habían subestimado al poder del Kyūbi y el alcance de su poder era tal que podía incluso destruir las neuronas de su carcelero.

Menudo imbécil se había conseguido su prima. En cuanto volviera a ver a Naruto su prima necesitaría una silla de ruedas… para poder movilizar a su adorado novio. Se dirigía hacia uno de los jardines de la mansión de la casa secundaria para poder tranquilizarse; pero al cruzar la puerta notó otra presencia. Se paró para volver a tomar su expresión tranquila y se dirigió a esa persona.

-Hanabi-sama, una curiosa sorpresa que estés aquí cuando deberías estar en entrenamiento con Hiashi-sama.

-Hola a ti también primo.

Neji miró a la joven con una expresión que dejaba en claro que no estaba para juegos.

-De acuerdo- suspiró Hanabi- no estoy en entrenamiento porque me ofrecí a traerte un mensaje; y como es un mensaje oficial alguien de la familia principal debía anunciártelo o más bien dicho recalcar un asunto.

A veces estos protocolos del clan eran una lata.

-Escucho.

-El abuelo me pidió que te recordara que en tres días será la presentación oficial al Consejo del Clan del primogénito de Kou.

-Ya lo sé, y es necesario que todos estemos ahí.

-Exacto, recalcando el _todos._

Neji miró con una expresión de pregunta a la menor.

-Cuando el abuelo se refería a _todos_, es a _todos_; incluyendo a tu prometida- con regocijo la chica miró a su primo palidecer un poco- harán de esta pequeña reunión familiar el lugar donde oficialmente se presente a Tenten como tu prometida; al menos dentro del Clan.

.

.

.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._..

.

.

-Y eso es todo lo que pasó. Así que aceptamos el compromiso y ahora nos casaremos, no es que hayamos fijado una fecha ni nada por el estilo pero supongo que será después de lo de Hinata y Naruto ya que no creo que Hiashi-sama se pierda la oportunidad de mostrar lo espléndido de una boda entre su heredera y el Héroe de la Aldea.

-¿Y eso es todo? ¿No hay nada más por ahí? Digo, no sé: tal vez un romance escondido o un bebé en camino…

-¡Ino!- dijeron las otras dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Es que no puede ser! El mejor chisme de la temporada y resulta que no hay nada de nada, ¡sólo un simple acuerdo entre dos familias para ver si es "la mejor calificada para un puesto"!

-Si tú lo dices así suena tan frio-dijo Sakura.

-Pues es que lo es- sentenció Ino

Tenten acababa de contarles a sus amigas la verdad sin tapujos ni nada.

-Pues esta es la verdad, pero no es tan frío ni tan malo como lo pones, digo no es como que nos estemos casando con unos completos desconocidos, o que no nos llevemos bien o que no nos preocupemos el uno por el otro.

-Ni que tampoco estén enamorados- finalizó la rubia.

Tenten miró fijamente a Ino, era su amiga pero no le estaban gustando sus comentarios ni su tono.

-Pues lamento que mi vida no sea un cuento de hadas ni un relato con un apasionado y tórrido romance oculto en la clandestinidad para que llene tus expectativas de chisme, pero es una decisión tomada, ¿de acuerdo?

-Es que no es justo, tú deberías poder decidir su quieres o no casarte.

-Son las tradiciones de mi familia, igual que las de tu familia al encargarse del cuidado de las plantas o el de lo Nara el de cuidar los bosques.

-No compares esas simples cosas con algo que puede cambiar el curso de tu vida.

Sakura miraba sin decir nada, por un lado entendía a Ino y su manera de pensar; pero en el otro comprendía la carga de las expectativas que uno sentía que debía cumplir al ser miembro de un clan. Sakura no pertenecía a ninguno y por ello se sentía libre de hacer lo que quisiese; pero había visto cómo la presión y las responsabilidades pesaban en las acciones y forma de ser de los nacidos en grandes clanes: Hinata, Neji, Kimimaro… Sasuke.

-Las tradiciones de mi familia no incluye tratar a las mujeres como monedas de cambio.

-Te estás pasando Ino.

-Suficiente-cortó Sakura- nadie va a ganar nada con esto: Ino, puede que no te parezca bien pero son las tradiciones de la familia Ama y son tan respetables como cualquiera. Y Tenten tiene razón, Neji no es un desconocido y los dos se llevan muy bien; no hay razón para pensar que no pueda seguir siendo así después del matrimonio ni que no puedan terminar enamorándose ¿cierto Tenten? ¿Tenten?

La susodicha tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por alguna razón.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Hay algo bueno de todo esto, digo, a ti siempre te ha gustado Neji ¿Cierto?

-¿Disculpa?

-Siempre entrenando solos, riéndose juntos y él siempre confiando en ti.

-¡No! ¡Qué cosas dices! Entre él y yo nunca ha pasado nada, y si así hubiera sido se los habría contado.

-¿Nada de nada? ¿Ni un beso en todas aquellas misiones los dos solos? ¿Un toqueteo?

-Ino a veces me sorprende lo… básica que eres-dijo Sakura.

-Bueno chicas, ya no tenemos 10 años ni jugamos al escondite. Pero en serio, juraría que tenías un flechazo cuando éramos niñas.

-Bueno, sí. Pero nunca pasó de ahí; él siempre estuvo más enfocado a sus entrenamientos que a otras cosas y supongo que no le vi el caso a sufrir en la sombra por algo que no pasaría. Neji es mi amigo y alguien a quien admiro mucho.

-Vaya.

-Escucha, se que Neji es algo frio, por decirlo de algún modo, y aún si hubiera dejado crecer este sentimiento a él no le hubiera importado y destruiría toda nuestra amistad, simplemente no le vi el caso.

-Y dices que él es frio… ¿ves Sakura? Debiste de haber platicado de esto hace muchos años con Tenten, te hubieras evitado muchas cosas.

Sakura dio una mirada glacial a la rubia. Sin embargo recobró la compostura obligándose a que no le pesara el comentario de su amiga, se tranquilizó y miró a sus otras dos acompañantes.

-Pero viéndolo bien pudo haber sido peor. Pudo haberte pasado lo de…

Las tres se miraron antes de hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Lo de Lian.

.

.

.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._..

.

Sólo tenía que entrar, preguntar si estaba, hablar con ella y decirle que habría una reunión y ya.

Fácil.

Ahora sólo tenía que saber por qué no lo hacía y estaba parado como un zoquete mientras las personas que pasaban por la calle lo miraban con curiosidad. No es como si no hubiera estado antes en esta casa, pero ahora era diferente, sentía que la temperatura de su cara era levemente más alta que la de su cuerpo.

De acuerdo, él era un Capitán ANBU.

Un líder por naturaleza.

Una persona fría y analítica.

¡Y entonces por qué carajo su maldita mano no se alzaba para golpear la puerta!

-¡Ohayo Neji-kun!

-Ohayo Ryusei-sama-.

Gracias a Kami que el padre de Tenten estaba cerrando los ojos y no vio el sobresalto en la cara de Neji. ¡Maldita sea!, en verdad lo había asustado.

-¡Han pasado varios años y sigo diciéndote que puedes llamarme Ryu!

Neji sólo asintió.

-Disculpe, pero venía a…

-¿¡Vienes a ver a mi niña verdad!?- cortó Ryusei- Lo sé, lo sé, ahora no pueden estar separados, ¿ne? ¿Vienes a invitar a salir a Tenten? No hay cuidado, ¡pueden salir cuando quieras! Sólo procura no traer a mi nena tan tarde… o tan temprano- dijo guiñando un ojo- Ya sé que ahora que están prometidos quieren pasar más tiempo juntos; pero no serían tan recomendable que los vieran en tardando o saliendo a tan altas horas y no es que reclame nada… yo sé lo que es ser joven y sentirte libre y emocionado…

El padre de Tenten continuaba su perorata mientras guiaba a Neji hacia la sala donde hace poco había estado, que ahora estaba tan cual la recordaba en sus anteriores visitas: cálida y acogedora con unas pocas fotos de los habitantes de la familia.

-… y yo creo que es bueno que vayan pensando en los nombres, eso es muy importante ya que puede definir a la persona, además es algo que te queda de por vida y…

-¡Papá! ¡Basta! ¿No ves a estás atosigando a Neji?

-¡No es cierto! ¡Él y yo sólo estamos tomándonos un tiempo para hablar de sus hijos!

¡¿Hijos!? ¿Cuándo? ¿A qué hora?

-Caray papá tu sí que sabes ser sutil.

-De acuerdo, Neji está aquí porque quiere hablar contigo.

-Bien.

Neji y Tenten se miraron y sonrieron de manera un tanto incómoda; pero antes de que Neji hablara Tenten levantó una mano y dio una mirada exasperada.

-Papá

-¿Si nena?

-Vete.

Silencio

-¡Ya!

Los hombros de Ryusei decayeron y miró airadamente a su hija antes de hacer una dramática salida y dejar a los dos jóvenes solos en la sala.

-Lo siento, sabes que puede ser un poco pesado.

-No hay problema, hace años que me he acostumbrado a las maneras tan… peculiares se tu padre.

Se miraron un tanto nerviosos.

-¿Y bien?

Neji se aclaró la garganta y comenzó.

-En tres días habrá una reunión para presentar un nuevo miembro en el Clan.

-¡El bebé de Kou!

-Ya no es un bebé si ya puede entrenar-dijo dando una mirada a su prometida.

-Ok, Siempre he pensado que esas reuniones son una tontería y además por lo que Hanabi siempre cuenta son aburridísimas, además creo que pueden asustar a los niños con tantos ojos pendientes de ellos. Y no es por nada Neji pero casi todos ya pasaron de su juventud… ¿Entonces quiere decir que no nos veremos estos días por los preparativos?

-Más bien lo contrario. Hiashi sama me ha pedido que te invite a una nuestras aburridas reuniones para presentarte a mis aburridos parientes como mi prometida- No ocultó su tono burlón.

-¿Ah?-fue la segunda vez en el día que decía tan inteligente contestación.

-Quieren que vayas a la reunión, y tus padres también.

A Tenten le entraron los nervios, una reunión con varios ojos blancos y rostros serios…

¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir?

.

.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._..

.

.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas las que han llegado hasta aquí, me han leído y han disfrutado una pequeña historia de unos de nuestros personajes favoritos. Ahora aclarando otros puntos.

Hablando de lemon chicas, no lo sé; como que no me animo a ponerlos además esta historia no está en Rated M y aclaro que en dado caso tal vez lo pondría como un one shot. No me comprometo pero además aún falta algo para que pasemos a mayores.

*Corríjanme si me equivoco por favor, no tengo a la mano el capítulo donde Tenten ayuda en la batalla y no estoy segura si era Kinkaru o su hermano.

Gracias a todas y todos por llegar hasta aquí y espero sus comentarios.


End file.
